Teach me how to shoot this thing!
by RazorLike
Summary: I-can't-shoot-the-damn-target!" "You should try it again." "I'm trying, you know..." Matt can't shoot the target. And Mello has an idea how to help him. Read and Reaview, please


"Teach me how to shoot this thing!"

"SHOT".....Pause.

"Damn it!"

"SHOT".....Pause.

"Fuck!"

"SHOT".....Pause.

"URGHH, MELLO!!! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU USE THIS THING?!?".

Matt had been trying almost all day to give a good shot. The aim seemed so dificult to be shot, damn it! Not a bullet had shot the damn target! How did Mello used this gun? It was like the bullets didn't need conduct to find the center of the aim. Just a shot, just the slightest pull of the triger and...there it was! A bullet on the target! Right in the central circle!

"Damn..."

"SHOT-SHOT"

"MELLOOOO!"

Mello floped his beautiful head out of the door and stared at his companion. "What?" he asked with annoyance painting his voice.

"I cant-"

"SHOT"

"shoot-"

"SHOT"

"the fuckin' target!" Matt almost screamed and turned his green eyes to Mello. His dispair grew even more as he saw Mello's lips curling up in a smille, and then the blonde disapeared again.

Matt was practicing in the backward of their apartement. The shots were echoing all over every time Matt was shooting, but -thank God- they were no neigboors nearby to hear the noise. Of course this fact didn't calm down Matt. Not at all...

"You should try _again_" came the mufled voice of the blonde from inside the appartement, and Matt's jaw droped. Again?

"I'm _trying_, you know!" Matt answered to the voice and Mello's head appeared once again, his blue eyes fixed on Matt.

"Again, I said." he comanded and all the rest of his thin body appeared. His leather pants made a small voice as he sat on the ground and crosed his legs and arms upon them. "Shoot again so I can see what you're doing wrong." he said again to Matt.

"Um...okay then..." Matt murmured and lifted the gun, ajusting his gloved fingers on the triger. He fixed his eyes on the target and aimed. He momentarilly closed his eyes to concentrate, he opened them and pulled the triger and-

"SHOT"

"Damn it..." Matt muttered, 'cause the bullet hadn't even touch the external circle. He lowered his gun and turned his eyes to Mello.

He was still sitting on his crosed legs, eyes stared at the target. He then glared Matt. Then the target again. "You aimed it _wrong_." he hissed and stood up, geting closer to the disapointed redhead.

"What? But I did what you told me!_ Excaxtly_ what you told me!" Matt protested, pointing his finger to the blonde.

Said blonde just took the gun from Matt's hand and fixed his icy blue eyes on the aim. He didn't hesitate, he shot. He then draged his eyes from the target to fix them on a dumb and speechless Matt.

"If you had, you'd have aim the target as I did. Conclusion? : You didn't do what I told you." he informed Matt and handled him the gun. It was still hot...

Matt gulped and glared Mello, his cooper hair covering his eyes. Eyes anyway covered from his goggles.

"What are you waiting for? Try again." Mello said.

"It's useless...I can't do it and you know, Mells, so lets just forget it, ok?" Matt said and tired to pull away from his friend. "HUh?" he gasped as Mello grabed his arm and draged him back. "Mello, what th- Uh!". He was now looking at Mello from the ground, on his back.

"Don't you ever say something you do is useless. When I told you that you have to protect yourself, I mean it. Got me?" Mello asked. He seemed very serious, so Matt decided to nod in acceptance. Besides, he wanted his head _on_ his shoulders, whice was doubtfoul if he disobeyed Mello.

"Ok, take it easy..." Matt callmed the hot headed blonde and stoop up, catching the hand Mello offered him.

"Now, stood right there, facing the target. Don't move your head. Mello whispered and streched Matt's arm in frond of him. "Now...right there, you see the target? I want you to shot by just moving your fingers." and he covered Matt's fingers with his right gloved hand. With his other hand he covered Matt's left eye, gaining a soft gasp from the redhead."Don't move the rest of your hand and body, the trick is..." he breathed and brought his head right next to Matt's, keeping his fingers steady on the triger. "And now...shoot." he ordered.

"SHOT"......Pause.

"That was good...." Mello whispered and bruched his cheek against Matt's, eyes half closed.

_'God, Why does he have to be so damn close...?'_ Matt shivered as he felt Mello's skin against his face.

"Do it again...." came Mello's whispered order. He shivered again despite the hot breath in his ear and he streched his hand.

"You're doing it wrong..." and Mello cuped Matt's fingers again, aiming himself. His lips were now brushing against Matt's neck, as he leaned in frond. "Shoot."

"SHOT".....Pause.

Mello's hand sliped from Matt's fingers to his shoulder, then to his neck, and stayed there. "Right in the midle." he breathed.

"Yeah...right..." Matt managed and turned his head to the right, facing Mello. "Should I try it again?" he questioned.

Mello narowed his eyes and pulled closer. He pecked Matt's lower lip and bit it lightly. "Nah...lets try something new" he sugested and pecked Matt's lip again.

_'God, help me keep it down, he's kissing me! He's...damn, he's....**hot**._'

Matt's fingers loose the grip on the gun and let it fall down with a low thud.

"Why you're doing this...?" he asked as his hands wraped around Mello's waist.

"You shot the target, Matt." Mello whispered as if those words explained it all, he then pulled Matt even closer and traped his lips with his own.

The red head shivered in pleasure. He found the suggestive movements of Mello's lips against his rather...attractive.

He let his fingers wander on Mello's back, runed them down his spine and let them rest on the blonde's hips, holding him close to his body. Mello huged him and his fingers tangled in Matt's cooper hair, he deepened the kiss and run his tongue on Matt's lower lip.

"Mhh...stop this..." Matt moaned despite the kiss and then parted his lips, allowing entrance to a very dominat tongue.

"Huh...don't you like it?" Mello questioned and pulled back, though his lips were still conected to Matt's with a thin string of saliva.

"I never said that." Matt smirked and captured the blonde's lips with his full mouth, making him moan.

"Get inside...now..." Mello ordered and licked the way down to Matt's jaw.

"Why should I do that?"

"Cause there's something else I wanna teach you, apart from shooting..." and Mello disapeared in the house, waging his hips lightly.

Matt smirked. That would be fun...

_**Discalimer : I own absolutelly nothing ^^**_

_**(Warning : UNBETA'D story!!!)**_


End file.
